Archers, Wands, and Contact Lenses
by Redhead98
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash are getting ready to troll Toys R Us as Harry Potter and Ron Weasley when Artemis intrudes, Funny, No slash


"Okay, its all here." Robin told Wally, throwing a small sack onto the ground. They were both in Robin's room at the Mountain, having to get ready in there since Wally's room was such a mess.

"Alright, where's my stuff?" Wally asked, rummaging around in the bag, pulling out different items.

"You're making a mess," Robin said critically, frowning at the mess now littering the floor, "And these are yours." He picked up certain things, throwing them at Wally.

"Hurry up, put them on!" Robin said,

"Where is the front of this thing?"

"Right there! No, wrong way, thats the sleeve!"

"It doesn't fit."

"Cause you're wearing it wrong! Here," Robin said, wrestling with the fabric threatening to strangle Wally.

"There, that should do it."

"They're too hot!"

"It'll be cold once we get outside, so quit complaining!" Robin proceeded to change into his outfit. He was dressed like Wally, both in black Gryffindor robes with the House emblem on the front of them. He threw Wally's wand to him, and picked up his own.

"We have to break the top of yours and hold it together with tape."

"What! Why?" Wally whined.

"We're goin for total realism Wally! Give it to me," and Robin proceeded to snap the top in half, then tape it up. "That should do it. Okay, now contacts."

"Hang on, I'm just gonna get some foo-" he was halfway out the door but pulled back in by the back of his robes by Robin,

"No, we're gonna finish getting ready, Mr. I-have-the-attention-span-of-a-squirrel!"

"But I'm hungryyyy!"

Breakline

Artemis was walking down the hallway at Mount Justice, headed towards her room when she heard what sounded like Robin and Kid Flash arguing...in Robin's bedroom? The door being slightly ajar, she listened to see what was going on. Not exactly sure of the relationship of the two, she had been subtly trying to get an idea, and had her suspicions...

"OW!" she heard Wally yell,

"Well HOLD STILL! Geez Wally, how do you expect it to work if you keep moving!?"

"Ouch! Will you cut your fingernails?!"

"Quit whining, now stay down."

"Watch it, willya?!" Wally again complained,

"Gah, I almost had it that time!" Rob exclaimed, exasperated.

Now more than slightly suspicious as to what was going on, she boldly knocked on the door, at which the bickering came to a dead halt. Silence.

"Come in." Robin's voice called, sounding irritated.

When she walked in, she was surprised to see what she figured was Robin kneeling on the floor next to Wally, wearing Hogwarts robes with messy hair, black round glasses, and brilliant green eyes. Wally, who was flat on the ground rubbing his eyes, was also wearing a wizarding getup.

"What's going on in here?" she asked.

"Nothing, oh Goddess of the Moon, Rob is just trying to gouge my eyes out!" Wally said loudly, with a pointed look at Robin.

"Well if you would STOP BLINKING this wouldn't be an issue." Robin retorted, changing his position to sit on the floor with his arms crossed.

"What are you two doing anyway?"

"We're gonna troll Toys R Us." Robin said matter-o-factly. "I just have to get this moron's contact lense in so we can go." Upon closer inspection, she saw that Wally had one green eye and one blue eye.

"You're going to..." she trailed off looking blankly at the pair.

"Tell kids at Toys R Us that we're Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, ya." Wally finished for her.

"Okay, one more time," Robin said, moving into position over Wally again, holding the other contact. While the two of them struggled to get the second one in, Artemis decided to strike up conversation.

"Why Toys R Us? Seems like a lot of hassle, there are easier places to pull crap at without having to wear this getup."

"We're already banned from Happy Harbor Walmart, Target, Dominos, Yogurt Shop, Home Depot, and Baby Shower store." Robin said in a monotone voice, concentrating on Wally's contact lense.

Artemis was about to say something to the effect of "What the -" when Robin simply said,

"Don't ask." A second later, a triumphant yell of "GOT IT!" rang through the room, after which they both got up off the floor. Deciding her time was almost up, Artemis began to walk out of the room, stopping at the doorway for a backwards glance. They were gathering their wands and throwing shoes on, and Robin stuffed a box into his pocket with a mumbled word about 'special effects'.

"Just don't get arrested, alright morons?" she asked, then added, "And if you do, I knew nothing of this!"

Sitting in her room, she heard the distinct, creepy cackle of Robin along with the hooting laughter of Wally as they made their way to the zeta tubes.

"Recognized, Robin, B01, Kid Flash, B03" rang through the cave, as Artemis thought to idly herself,

'Morons.'

Breakline

5 hours later when Artemis was in the kitchen, she heard the computer's voice say

"Recognized, Robin B01, Kid Flash, B03."

When the laughing pair entered the kitchen a minute later, she was about to ask how it went when Robin, with his lopsided glasses (had she seen his face before? It seemed the slightest bit familiar) , was able to catch his breath enough to get out one word:

"Banned," which caused another fit of laughter to erupt from the two. Wally then told her with an enormous grin,

"But I got a souvenir!", holding up a pair of handcuffs.


End file.
